


【Aquamera/授翻】以吻传情

by grapeonthewall



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: Arthur给Mera的六个吻，五次在额头，一次在唇边。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera
Kudos: 5





	【Aquamera/授翻】以吻传情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Language of Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148068) by [Howlingdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn). 



> cp：亚瑟(海王)×媚拉  
> 作者/Author：AO3用户Howlingdawn（AO3@Howlingdawn）  
> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.

Arthur从海水中走出来，小心地踩踩脚下湿润的岩石。他伸出手，Mera打着哈欠将自己的手搭上去，“看来亚特兰蒂斯人在派对上也玩得很疯啊。”Arthur开玩笑。  
  
“还不是国王起的好头。”她说。  
  
“虽然不喜欢搞政治，但是开派对可少不了我。”  
  
她赞同地点头翻个白眼，“那我当然知道，每次给你解释政务你就开始打呼噜。”  
走到父亲灯塔后的那边沙滩上他突然停下脚步，转身拉过Mera抱住，“这就是让你做我的女王的原因，Mera。”  
  
“只有这一个原因吗？”  
  
他笑着低头想吻她，“不知道，要不你给我些提示？”  
  
她伸出手指放在他的嘴唇上阻止他，脸靠得很近，两人鼻尖相抵，“另外，Arthur Curry，我还不是任何人的女王。我的头衔依然是公主。”  
  
“文字意义上的。”  
  
“那也是公主。除非某人能正式给我授予其他头衔。”  
  
“Mera——”  
  
她笑着挣脱开他的怀抱溜走，Arthur咬咬嘴唇转头看向星空下的灯塔，“Mera公主，你还真是斤斤计较，”他故作不满道，“为什么我还会爱上你呢？”  
  
“因为我长得太漂亮，而且可以在一秒钟之内征服你。”她大步向前走着头也不回的说。  
  
“没错。”  
  
他慢跑几步跟上去一起进入到房子里。Arthur先走进浴室，而Mera则直接倒在床上，出来时她只穿着他柔软的连帽衫，白皙的双腿和红发在从窗外照进来的月光下显得格外迷人。Mera好像知道他在看自己，拍拍身后的床垫，“快过来，温暖的小叉子（warm fork）。”  
  
Arthur轻笑。这就是他爱她的原因。  
  
他躺下来从后面抱着她，“是勺子，”他纠正，“大勺子和小勺子（spoon）。”  
  
“随你怎么说吧，”她困倦地向后缩进他怀里，Arthur拿过毯子盖在她身上，Mera满足地叹口气，双手抱住他的一只手臂放在胸前，“晚安，Arthur。”  
  
他亲吻她的额头，“晚安，我的公主。”  
  
——————  
  
刀挥进他肩膀时Arthur忍不住发出一声咆哮。  
  
本来只是和联盟的其他成员们举行一次简单的聚会，享用啤酒和披萨。但是某些恐怖分子非得选在这天袭击一所学校，他们必须使用氪星石和亚特兰蒂斯的武器装备，在几个街区中陷入一场混战。  
  
“Arthur！”Mera大喊。  
  
全副武装穿着一身黑色衣服的男人想要将刀砍得更深一些。  
  
Arthur攥紧拳头，痛苦地怒吼着将刀拔出，从男人手里夺过来用力扔到人行道上。  
  
地面一阵震动，男人急忙笨拙地想要拿出另一把剑，但是却没那个机会。  
  
Mera一拳打在他的太阳穴上，男人飞到最近的一栋大楼旁。  
  
危机解除，Arthur这才松一口气，摇晃着向后退两步，手按住流血的伤口，“噢。”  
  
Mera扶着他，想看看被他手挡住的地方，“你没事吧？”  
  
“会恢复的。”他嘟囔着说，抬起胳膊活动活动，虽然很疼，但还能动。  
  
他安慰地亲吻她的额头，“真的，Mera，我没事。”  
  
她紧闭着嘴，随后又跟着他投入到战斗中。  
  
——————  
  
“最多只要几周就会回来。”  
  
大家都来到肯特农场，在宇宙飞船旁和挚爱的家人们告别，Clark之前听说有个外星球需要帮助，大伙儿准备搭乘这艘飞船前往那里。Arthur也不知道为什么那属于他们的管辖范围，但是绝对不能错过在异星和外星人交战的机会，更不能错过那边的美酒。  
  
Mera交叉双臂放在胸前，“你在这里也有义务，Arthur。”  
  
“女王比我更适合处理那些。”他将手放在她肩上说。  
  
“我还不是女王。”  
  
“Mera。”  
  
她把手覆在他的手背上，叹口气，“在那边谁会阻止你做傻事呢？”  
  
“Diana会帮我。”  
  
“那和你一起做傻事的人会保证你不被杀死吗？”  
  
“Barry会的。”  
  
“当然，我很乐意。”Barry在他们身后说。  
  
Mera忍不住轻笑，“行吧，那好，你最好别缺胳膊少腿的回来。亚特兰蒂斯需要你。”  
  
“只有亚特兰蒂斯吗？”  
  
她环住他的腰，下巴抵在他胸前抬头看着他，“当然。”  
  
Arthur留恋地亲吻她的额头，Mera的头发依然有好闻的海水味道，他想将她身体温暖的感觉印在脑海里，“几星期以后见。”  
  
“我会把他安全带回来的。”Diana走过来拍拍她的肩膀保证道。  
  
Mera微笑，“我知道，他要是真死在那儿可没人管。”  
  
Arthur听到这儿跟着她一起笑起来。  
  
————————  
  
在水中畅游时，Arthur的头发在水中摇动。Mera笑着跟在他身边。明媚的下午，大海在晴朗的蓝天下扬起波澜。此刻，他们轻松愉快地在开阔的海洋中放纵。只有他们。  
  
嗯……其实不止他们两个。  
  
Arthur指指上面，Mera点头。两人冲出海面，加入到一群海豚中。它们并没有被惊吓到而游开，而是很快接纳新来客。  
  
海面之上海豚开始跳跃，海浪拍打过来时，Arthur和Mera也跳跃着紧跟其后，然后又潜入水中，第二次跃出水面时，Arthur大笑着在空中转个身。  
  
“你想看个好玩儿的吗？”Mera在水下问他。  
  
“当然。”  
  
游到一处海沟时，她的眼睛开始变成更蓝。海水在手边卷起漩涡，Mera快速朝海面游去，Arthur都快要跟不上。她闭上眼睛低着头，红发挡住脸，最后一次施法后冲出水面。  
  
Arthur看着她，此刻时间好像变成慢速。  
  
Mera手中散射出两股水流，在她身后交缠在一起。她一条腿屈膝，伸直另一条，抬起头，鲜艳的红发飘散在空中，在阳光下闪着金色的光芒。Mera闭上眼自然地微笑着，这时的她真像一位优雅的神袛。  
  
Arthur愿意一直这么看她。  
  
她伸出手臂又跃进海水中，巨大的水花旁伴着一对海豚。Arthur游过去和她击个掌后两人又继续一起享受这片大海。  
  
几小时后，两人躺在一块被阳光晒得很温暖的岩石上，已经是傍晚时分，太阳在几片云后若隐若现。Mera蜷缩在他身边，一只脚勾住他的腿，头枕在他的肩膀上打瞌睡。Arthur一只手紧紧搂着她，另一只拨弄着她放在自己胸前的手。  
  
她发出心满意足的嘟囔声——每次睡觉快要苏醒前Mera都会这样。她扭扭有些僵硬的身体，抬头睡眼惺忪地看他，“你在看什么呢？”  
  
‘我怀里美丽动人的女王。’他心想，“那边的鸟。”  
  
Mera眯起眼看向在远处海岸线飞翔的海鸥，“走运的小鸟，我应该杀死它们。”  
  
“堂堂Mera公主，吃一只海鸥的醋。”  
  
“没有，只是很饿，我现在能吃掉一条鲸鱼。”  
  
“不愧是我喜欢的女人。”  
  
“噢，你现在才终于发现啊。”  
  
两人大笑时云飘到一边，夕阳的光芒照在他们身上，Mera的头发显得更加夺目。看着她在阳光下幸福的笑着，笑声回荡在空中，他忍不住说，“Mera，嫁给我吧。”  
  
她的笑声停止，但看向他时嘴角依然弯起，“可以。”  
  
“可以？就这样吗？”  
  
“你动作真慢，我一直在等。”  
  
Arthur微笑着翻个白眼，“这么没耐心啊。”  
  
“和你住在一起的每一天都在挑战我的耐心。”她反讥道，然后靠得离他更近些。  
  
Arthur低头亲吻她的前额，又开始想象她戴着女王皇冠的模样，“只有你这样的圣人才能忍受我。”  
  
“我不是圣人，”她纠正道，抬起他的手放在自己唇边，“就快要是女王了。”  
  
——————  
  
水下的典礼结束后他们手牵着手来到陆地上。Arthur身着自己海王的装束，头上戴着皇冠；Mera穿上厚重的、有钻石点缀的抹胸白色长裙，看上去十分隆重，她头上戴着母亲的皇冠，精致简朴的银色金属上点缀着翡翠，与她的裙子和头发都十分相衬。  
  
Atlanna出现在他们身后，Arthur的人类亲戚们在海滩上等候他们——阿姨、叔叔、表兄弟、外甥女、侄子，还有联盟们的成员们，他们举起酒杯庆祝，父亲热情地拥抱儿子和家庭的新成员。  
  
“是时候考虑孩子的事了。”他开玩笑。  
  
Arthur无奈地叹气，“你们能别这样吗？”  
  
“当然不能。”Atlanna开心地说。  
  
Mera笑着挽起Arthur的手臂，拉他去和大家攀谈。  
  
Mera已经走开一小时，他的目光从宴会转到一群孩子身上。他们站在海边——一个小女孩和两个年纪稍大的男孩，个子高一些的男孩把某个东西放在水面上，而女孩正在恳求他——是一个泰迪熊。  
  
Arthur正准备插手，但是Mera先有所行动。她潜入水中出现在男孩们身后，饶有兴趣地看着他们。当她从男孩手里夺过泰迪熊时，他们被吓得尖叫着从Arthur身旁跑过。Mera在女孩面前蹲下来，他露出笑容。  
  
女孩难过地接过自己的玩具熊，“他全都湿了。”  
  
“这我能帮忙，能把他给我吗？”  
  
女孩立马点头。

Mera将玩具熊放在手掌中，另一只手小心地施法抽出里面的水分。玩具熊干透后，她让抽离出来的水珠在小熊边围成圈盘旋。女孩开心地看着这一切，早就忘记脸上的泪水。  
  
最后，Mera将毛绒绒的玩具熊递给她，“现在他就好多了。”  
  
女孩兴奋地接过来，“谢谢你！”  
  
她转身跑到自己母亲身边，Mera站直身子。Arthur走过去从后面抱着自己的妻子，“你会是个好母亲的，”他低声说，“虽然他们闯祸的时候很可怕，但总的来说还是不错的。”  
  
Mera往后倒靠着他，抬起手扶住他的肩膀，“而你将是个称职的父亲，以后会需要继承人的。”  
  
“当然，”Arthur赞同道，温柔地亲吻她的头顶，“我希望他们有你这样的头发。”  
  
“还有我的脑子。”她没心没肺地补充。  
  
“嘿！”  
  
——————  
  
Arthur坐在办公室里，看着散在白色工作桌上的文件。全都是关于税收和其他有关数学的东西，他已经在这里坐了好几个小时想搞清楚这些东西。打架、学习亚特兰蒂斯的历史还有参加各种典礼他都没有问题。但是根据成千上万的数字做出经济决策？  
  
“去死吧数学，”他揉揉眼睛嘟囔道，“有专门负责这个的官员，我为什么要在这儿做这个？”  
  
“因为你是国王。”  
  
听见熟悉的声音他如释重负，“谢天谢地，快告诉我你懂这些。”  
  
Mera手肘抵在他肩膀上说，“我懂，但是来这儿是想告诉你去休息一会儿。”  
  
Arthur本想让她坐在自己的椅子上，“但你原来一直说我得好好钻研这些。”  
  
而她却走到前面直接坐在他大腿上，双手握住他的两只手。她看上去精神抖擞，脸上露出从未展现过的幸福表情，“今天不用。”  
他抬头，“你怎么了？”  
  
她不说话，只是把他的手放在自己的小腹处，将自己的手盖在上面，“终于成功了。”  
  
Arthur不解，“什么终于成功了？”  
  
她指指自己的肚子，“我今天去找医生，然后她说……”  
  
她不接着往下解释，希望他能反应过来。但他只是呆呆地望着，还没从数学中缓过神来，“你没生病吧？”  
  
“我们已经尝试一段时间……”她提示。  
  
“呃……还是不明白。”  
  
“Arthur！”她双手捧着他的脸，看上去是在尽力忍耐自己的怒火，“Arthur，我怀孕了。”  
  
他突然反应过来。她的表情、两人的手、医生还有尝试。  
  
Mera点头，“已经两个月。”  
  
Arthur一时没说话，低头看她的小腹。脑海中闪过一幅幅画面——他带着红发的小女孩游览亚特兰蒂斯，在灯塔上和她一起看人生中的第一场雪，教她规矩、游泳和如何战斗。而Mera会一直陪伴在身边。  
  
他给她一个长长的深吻，这表示着希望，也是在做出承诺。先前因为自己的出身而害死母亲而变得孤僻和愤恨，这些情绪总会像潮汐般周而复始地出现。现在他拥有着一切原来不敢妄想的东西。这就是他的未来。她在他怀里热情地回应他的亲吻。  
  
他永远也不会松开紧握着她的手。  
  
**END.**


End file.
